1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and a method for manufacturing a liquid crystal display element by bonding sheet pieces of optical functional films including polarizing films to both surfaces of a rectangular liquid crystal panel using first and second continuous rolls with different widths.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known example of a liquid crystal display manufacturing system as mentioned above is configured to turn over a substrate 1 to which a piece 19A of a long film 10A has been bonded and then to bond a piece 19B of another long film 10B to the substrate 1 (see for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-37417, paragraphs [0037] to [0044] and FIGS. 6 to 9).
On the other hand, even when rolls with different widths corresponding to the long and short sides of a rectangular liquid crystal panel are used, it is required to design a compact manufacturing line with lamination accuracy and function kept high. An attempt to meet this requirement is also proposed in which the liquid crystal panel is turned by 90° so that the manufacturing line can be linearly laid out (see for example Japanese Patent No. 4307510).